HF 045
7:02:10 PM Josh: Let's begin then. 7:02:30 PM Josh: Your investigation into the murder of Zharn Dynne has led to two revelations. 7:03:12 PM Quill: ((That our local thread and thumbtack stores are woefully understocked.)) 7:03:30 PM Josh: First, was the arrival of four young dragons, three of whom came in with the seeming killer, Jarqin and one who got captured later. 7:03:47 PM Josh: And two, that Jarqin seems to have been a central figure in it. 7:05:43 PM Josh: After questioning his dead body, you learned of a conspiracy, involving himself, the dragons, Herman, Darksbane and Whitestone all as knowing or unknowing conspirators...as well as one person who only referred to as being "of the homeland". 7:06:56 PM Josh: The body also revealed that three objects were taken from the Witch Hunters' vault as part of the plan an artifact (believed to be the Orb of Dragonkind), a stone and a wand. 7:07:39 PM Josh: You have now dealt with the last free dragon, a blue one named Irgenth, who said his last task was to find a man with a cart. 7:08:04 PM Josh: You now pick up in the street. You just called William, talked with Hank...and that's it. Begin. 7:08:19 PM Quill: Rune, can I see that rod? 7:09:02 PM Rune: Leni hands it to him. 7:09:13 PM Rune: Waldo, what do you know about this rod? 7:09:28 PM Josh: Waldo: "What rod?" 7:09:40 PM Quill: Quill examines the rod, trying to determine if perhaps it was made up of three separate objects. 7:09:43 PM Rune: Leni shows him. 7:10:16 PM Josh: ((You pull him out?)) 7:12:22 PM Rune: Leni does. 7:12:33 PM Quill: Quill thinks. "What do you guys think? Maybe this was made up of the three items that were taken?" 7:12:36 PM Rune: Have you seen these pieces before? 7:13:41 PM Josh: Waldo: "Whoa, that is tacky, my friend. Carrying around a giant ball on a long stick. Compensating for something, pal?" 7:14:12 PM Quill: What was the name of the guy we got Waldo from? 7:14:24 PM Quill: The guy with the cart. 7:14:30 PM Rune: I'm the one who was carrying it around. 7:16:01 PM Josh: Waldo: "There's a joke about penis envy in there, but I am not in the right mood to find it." 7:16:45 PM Josh: Waldo: "And you guys bought me from Wickus. The creepy, weird guy with the cart that, for some reason, smells like week old ham ALL THE TIME." 7:17:17 PM Creed: "A guy with a cart, huh?" 7:17:37 PM Quill: Wickus! That's it. YOu think that's who Irgenth was after? 7:17:49 PM Rune: If I wanted a penis, I'd get one. I'd rather not, though. It seems awkward to have one's internal organs external. 7:17:56 PM Rune: Probably. 7:19:33 PM Josh: Waldo: "Well, if it's a sex toy, I'm gonna just feel insulted. I mean, I have moving parts, different settings and the soul of a kind, gentle ladies' man." 7:20:26 PM Rune: Are you keeping it in a jar somewhere? 7:20:47 PM Rune: And yes, I think they were after Wickus. I wonder what the wand is. I don't suppose they were looking for Waldo. 7:21:25 PM Quill: I think this rod here is made up of the three missing items. Wand, stone, orb. 7:22:04 PM Rune: We should show it to Taeral. Though the stone might have been the teleportation stone. 7:22:12 PM Quill: Could be. 7:22:19 PM Hank: Then why still look for this Wickus person? 7:22:26 PM Quill: Loose ends. 7:23:05 PM Josh: Waldo: "You better not be looking for any refunds! I come with no receipt, baby!" 7:23:47 PM Quill: We should have offered him to Irgenth as a head start on a new hoard. 7:24:15 PM Josh: Waldo: " sniff I feel so unappreciated." 7:24:33 PM Josh: Waldo: "I suppose no one bothers to ask how I feel." 7:24:49 PM Quill: We don't need to, you tell us constantly. 7:25:04 PM Rune: No. If you're good, I'll put you on top of a bigger stick, though, and keep you out all the time so you can see. 7:25:10 PM Rune: It's not nice to put people in pockets. 7:26:45 PM Josh: Ok, do you guys know where you are going or what you want to do next? 7:27:03 PM Quill: ((What time of day is it?)) 7:27:04 PM Rune: We need to talk to Taeral. And we need to see if William can find Wickus. 7:28:00 PM Josh: ((By now it's about noonish. You left early in the morning, but between the seance and getting here, a few hours have passed)) 7:29:18 PM Josh: Ok, so you guys head back to homebase? 7:29:26 PM Quill: ((Yeah, I think so.)) 7:29:32 PM Josh: Ok. 7:29:52 PM Rune: We should get some lunch, too. 7:30:23 PM Josh: So you head home. 7:30:45 PM Quill: ((Yes! Has it burned down?)) 7:31:03 PM Josh: ((Hold on. I need to check something.)) 7:31:29 PM Josh: Can everyone roll perception checks? 7:31:47 PM Quill: ((19)) 7:32:07 PM Hank: (( 19)) 7:32:20 PM Creed: ((23)) 7:32:58 PM Nilani: 12 7:33:29 PM Rune: Leni gives William a call on the badges and describes Wickus to him so he can send real police to find him. 7:33:50 PM Josh: Ok, so Rune is talking to William on the badges. 7:34:20 PM Josh: And as such she is the only one who doesn't see a horse hitched by your HQ. Out of the way, clearly meant to be hidden. 7:35:03 PM Quill: Whose horse is that? 7:36:27 PM Josh: ((...is everyone else here?)) 7:36:30 PM Rune: What horse? 7:37:13 PM Quill: Quill points, and heads inside.\ 7:37:38 PM Rune: Leni follows. 7:37:43 PM Nilani: Nilani follows. 7:37:53 PM Hank: Hank checks the horse for anything identifiable. 7:38:05 PM Josh: As you head inside, you find Taeral in the main hall with Doreth. 7:38:38 PM Quill: Welcome to our home. 7:38:49 PM Quill: You need horse-hiding lessons, Doreth. 7:38:54 PM Rune: Oh, it's Doreth! ... is something wrong? 7:39:18 PM Josh: Doreth: "You saw Lagi?" 7:39:36 PM Rune: What's loggy? 7:39:37 PM Josh: Taeral: "I am just conducting a little business." 7:39:55 PM Josh: Doreth: "My horse. Her name Lagi." 7:40:05 PM Rune: Oh, I see! I didn't, but everybody else did. 7:40:28 PM Josh: Doreth curses in orcish. "Thought I hid that better." 7:40:44 PM Josh: Taeral is holding a cloth garment in his hands. 7:41:02 PM Creed: "Why were you hiding your horse?" 7:41:56 PM Rune: And what's that? I don't think it would be a good idea to conduct the illegal type of business at our actual headquarters, so hopefully it isn't that. 7:42:11 PM Rune: For one thing, Hank desperately needs a refresher course on why police brutality is bad. 7:42:32 PM Josh: Taeral and Doreth suddenly look very awkward. 7:43:01 PM Rune: ... you might think I'm trying good-cop, bad-cop here, but he actually does. 7:43:24 PM Hank: So what is going on then? And I thought we agreed to talk about that later. 7:44:21 PM Josh: Taeral: "...I am simply working out a deal with an old friend." 7:44:27 PM Rune: Well, I'm only bringing it up because I don't want to have to presti blood off the floor, all right? It stains if you don't get it right away, and the basement already has bloodstains everywhere. 7:45:11 PM Josh: Doreth: "Nothing like that. I'm just making a home sale this time, on account-a Taeral's condition." 7:45:48 PM Rune: Right. See? So we don't have to worry about it. 7:46:31 PM Rune: Oh, but since you're here! Let me make you up a basket to bring back to Jamaros. And help me think of something to put on it besides "I hope you still have all your teeth." 7:47:00 PM Josh: Doreth: "Sure. Be my pleasure." 7:47:17 PM Rune: Leni goes into the kitchen and starts making up an apology fruit basket. 7:47:49 PM Josh: Doreth goes with Rune. 7:48:31 PM Josh: Taeral unfurls the garment. It's a sash. "It's harmless Hank. A magic item. It should allow me to walk without fear of my not-deadedness causing an issue." 7:49:26 PM Quill: ((Does Rune still have the rod?)) 7:49:46 PM Rune: Leni left it with Quill unless he chose otherwise. 7:49:50 PM Josh: ((I don't recall reading that you gave it back)) 7:49:54 PM Quill: ((kk.)) 7:49:56 PM Josh: ((So, no. You do.)) 7:50:16 PM Quill: Quill goes over to Taeral while Doreth is out of the room. "Hey, take a look at this, will you?" 7:50:41 PM Josh: Taeral takes the rod and looks it over. 7:50:54 PM Quill: How many individual magic items are making this thing up? 7:51:11 PM Josh: Taeral: "...I...can't be sure." 7:51:24 PM Josh: Taeral: "There's some old magic here. But lots of different kinds." 7:51:47 PM Quill: And Orb of Dragonkind, at the very least. 7:51:50 PM Creed: "I would like to take a look at it" 7:52:13 PM Quill: Please do so. 7:52:26 PM Josh: Taeral: "Divination, enchantment, transformation...did you say Orb of Dragonking?!?" 7:52:44 PM Quill: .... is that a big deal? 7:53:37 PM Josh: Taeral: "...The Orb of Dragonkind. The . As in, only one." 7:53:44 PM Josh: Taeral: "So...yes." 7:53:47 PM Quill: Oh. 7:54:15 PM Quill: Do you think this is it? Or a cheap copy or something? 7:55:07 PM Quill: Oh, wait! 7:55:19 PM Quill: Quill pulls out Oracle. "Oracle, I have a question." 7:55:29 PM Quill: ((I finally remembered that I had that IN GAME.)) 7:55:44 PM Creed: (( Woo! I almost forgot about it, actually )) 7:56:16 PM Quill: ((During the week I remember and keep saying "I need to remember to take advantage of her skills" but then always forget on Fridays.)) 7:56:49 PM Josh: You pull out Oracle who's still a diamond, not a lumpy rock like before. The full-form mannequin figure generates before you. 7:56:56 PM Rune: Leni returns with a large fruit basket for Doreth. 7:56:59 PM Josh: Oracle: "Please state your question." 7:57:13 PM Quill: The Orb of Dragonkind. 7:57:19 PM Quill: What do you know about it? 7:57:36 PM Josh: Oracle: "Processing...searching..." 7:57:45 PM Josh: Doreth: "What in the hells izzat?" 7:58:13 PM Quill: Magic. 7:58:29 PM Josh: Oracle holds out her hands and an image of the orb part appears with some dragon heads inside. 7:59:20 PM Rune: Just something we picked up along the way. 8:00:15 PM Josh: Oracle: "Orb of Dragonkind. First crafted in the year 135 BTO on the plane of material beings." 8:00:30 PM Nilani: We tend to find interesting objects and people on our way through life. 8:02:29 PM Josh: Oracle: "First conceived by followers of Bahamut, the item was crafted by those born of Dragons as a way to fight the children of Tiamat. When the great war ended, Emperor Gr'Farn ordered it destroyed. When all attempts failed, it was intentionally lost, cast out into the Gh'zire ocean, where it could never be used to harm the people of his empire." 8:03:14 PM Josh: Oracle: "It's powers include the ability to dominate the minds of dragons and supplement their will with your own." 8:03:38 PM Josh: Oracle: "It also allowed you to see through the eyes of any known dragon or call them to you." 8:03:46 PM Rune: What other powers d.... 8:04:05 PM Josh: Oracle: "File end." 8:04:32 PM Rune: ... that settles that, we're not giving that to the witchhunters or anybody else. 8:04:32 PM Quill: Are there any other records of it after it was tossed into the ocean? 8:04:54 PM Josh: Oracle: "Processing...searching...data not found." 8:06:16 PM Hank: Except they know we have it Rune , and they may not give us a choice. 8:06:56 PM Rune: I don't trust them. 8:07:07 PM Josh: Oracle: "Related articles found. War of the Ancient Dragons. Church of Bahamut. And Emperor Gr'Farn." 8:07:31 PM Quill: ...church of Bahamut. 8:08:28 PM Hank: I think your business is done here for today Doreth. 8:08:53 PM Josh: Oracle: "Loading "Church of Bahamut". One of the first churches of the material plane the church follows the commands of the lesser deity Bahamut, also known as The Platinum Dragon, Paladine, The Wyrmking--" 8:08:54 PM Creed: "Unless their business isn't over." 8:09:18 PM Josh: Doreth: "Nah, I think we're good for now. But hey, whenever you guys need something, don't hesitate to call." 8:09:23 PM Josh: Doreth heads for the door. 8:09:39 PM Josh: Oracle: "Lord of the North Wind--" 8:09:51 PM Josh: Oracle: "King of the Great Metals--" 8:10:10 PM Josh: Taeral: "Deities sure like their titles." 8:10:29 PM Josh: Oracle: "Master of the Seven Serpents--" 8:10:38 PM Rune: Make sure you say we're sorry too! Thank you! 8:10:46 PM Quill: Okay, that's enough for now Oracle. 8:10:53 PM Josh: Doreth nods and takes the basket with him. 8:11:19 PM Nilani: "I imagine you accumulate a lot of them just for being powerful and ancient. I was neither, and it only took me a decade to acquire at least two." 8:11:26 PM Josh: Oracle: "Understood. Query. Before I was previously shut down, I began background program "Find Queen Aurilander and Lyvhyssa". Shall I keep this running?" 8:11:44 PM Quill: Yes. 8:11:57 PM Josh: Oracle: "Understood. Shutting down." 8:12:23 PM Quill: Church of Bahamut, do they have a temple in the city? 8:12:29 PM Josh: Oracle sinks back into her diamond 8:12:45 PM Josh: Taeral: "In the temple district, yes." 8:13:11 PM Quill: All right. 8:13:38 PM Quill: Creed, could you see anything about the rod with your magic-vision? 8:15:14 PM Josh: ((Creed?)) 8:15:58 PM Josh: ((@Creed )) 8:16:14 PM Josh: ((We may have temporarily lost Creed)) 8:16:23 PM Nilani: noes 8:16:56 PM Quill: Quill thinks. "Now, Darksbane was aupposed to get back to us about the items he provided. 8:17:32 PM Quill: Let's eat and see if he comes along with that, figure out our next move. 8:18:34 PM Josh: Ok, you guys make lunch. 8:19:02 PM Josh: As you guys eat, there is a knock at the door. 8:19:13 PM Quill: Quill will answer. 8:20:20 PM Josh: Quill, you open the door to see a young tiefling woman, in her late twenties, maybe early thirties, red skin, jet-black hair. 8:20:23 PM Creed: (( I'm back )) 8:20:26 PM Josh: Tiefling: "Hello!" 8:20:38 PM Quill: Quill eyes her. 8:20:41 PM Josh: Tiefling: "My, aren't you handsome." 8:20:54 PM Creed: "It's multicolored, so Taeral was right when he said it had a lot of stuff in it." 8:20:57 PM Josh: She throws herself at Quill in a very unsubtle way. 8:21:10 PM Rune: I suppose we could try a threesome. 8:21:18 PM Quill: ... I wasn't sure it was you, at first, but that kind of gives it away. 8:21:40 PM Rune: To be fair, you are handsome. Fortunately it hasn't gone to your head very much. 8:21:45 PM Josh: Jamaros: "That time I kind of wanted you to know. Cute, though, right?" 8:22:10 PM Josh: Jamaros: "We've begun experimenting with forms that have tails." 8:22:12 PM Rune: Yes. You should probably wear a bra,, though. 8:22:18 PM Quill: If you spent as much time on business as working on disguises, you'd probably rule the city. 8:22:27 PM Rune: It's going to hurt if you try to run like that. 8:22:50 PM Josh: Jamaros: "Who says I don't already rule it?" 8:23:05 PM Rune: So I've heard, anyway. 8:23:08 PM Quill: Hank threw you against a wall and you didn't have him fired. 8:23:50 PM Josh: Jamaros: "Not yet." 8:24:01 PM Josh: She blows Hank a kiss. 8:24:31 PM Hank: Do you have information or not? 8:24:46 PM Josh: Jamaros: "...I do. ...sort of." 8:25:05 PM Rune: Good. Have a seat, I'll pour you some tea. 8:25:44 PM Josh: Jamaros comes in. As she goes to sit, she almost sits on her tail (a comparatively short, meaty one) and has to correct. 8:26:08 PM Josh: Jamaros: "That is something I'm gonna have to get used to. Maybe crowd test." 8:26:12 PM Rune: ... you're going to have to practice a lot. You also don't use it to balance, so everyone can tell. 8:27:04 PM Nilani: Good save, though. That could've been terrible. 8:27:40 PM Josh: Jamaros pulls some parchment out of her dress (again, not very subtle), and lays it out. 8:27:50 PM Josh: Jamaros: "So, word of warning, you're not going to like this." 8:28:11 PM Quill: I would be disappointed if I did. 8:28:17 PM Hank: More 'coincidences'? 8:28:33 PM Josh: Jamaros: "Not exactly. More...gaps." 8:28:56 PM Rune: That's why it's important you get a big enough shirt. 8:29:11 PM Josh: Jamaros: "We'll ignore some of this down here, and get right to this part. The other items bought by our then mysterious consumer." 8:29:29 PM Josh: Jamaros: "First was one Orb of Dragonkind. A major item, did not go for cheap." 8:29:37 PM Josh: Jamaros: "But you knew about that one." 8:30:08 PM Josh: Jamaros: "Our next item that we sold was one Wand of Enhancement." 8:30:54 PM Josh: Jamaros: "Which is exactly what it sounds like...unless you have a dirty mind in which case it's the second thing it sounds like." 8:31:16 PM Josh: Jamaros: "It can be used to amplify or enhance a spell cast through it." 8:31:35 PM Josh: Jamaros: "Bigger fireballs, longer light spells, etc." 8:31:45 PM Rune: Leni nods. 8:31:58 PM Josh: Jamaros: "And here's where we get to...the problem area." 8:32:45 PM Josh: Jamaros points to a section. There you see a sketch of a small, flat obsidian stone and markings below that read #1351875. 8:33:09 PM Josh: Jamaros: "This was the third item." 8:33:33 PM Creed: "What's the number? A code? Or is it a product number?" 8:33:45 PM Quill: What's the object? 8:34:03 PM Josh: Jamaros: "This was how the item was logged in the Witch Hunters' vault. ...and, as such...I don't know what it is." 8:35:02 PM Hank: How do you sell an object without knowing what it does? 8:35:50 PM Rune: He probably just stole it for the asker. 8:35:55 PM Josh: Jamaros: "Normally I don't, but this sale was in the thousands of platinum. I checked it by my abjurers who determined it was transformative in nature, so not one of your more dangerous schools, and that it was a low-level enchantment." 8:36:48 PM Josh: Jamaros: "Otherwise, all our tests proved negative and we figured we were selling him a dud anyway. A little careless, but...again...more money than any other score before." 8:37:37 PM Rune: ... transformation isn't dangerous? Are they on drugs? 8:38:02 PM Creed: "Transformation seems like a pretty harmless school, usually." 8:38:08 PM Josh: Jamaros: "Not at low levels, and not compared to, say, Destruction, Necromancy, Enchantment, etc." 8:38:23 PM Quill: The fact that they paid you so much money for something 'simple' should have been your first clue that they were just paying you to not ask questions. 8:39:14 PM Josh: Jamaros: "It was mixed in with an artifact and a mid-level item. And I sell a lot of over-priced kitsch to misinformed out-of-towners." 8:39:25 PM Rune: ... transformation would let, say, a dragon look like a humanoid. 8:39:37 PM Hank: And that's everything then? You have no other information you are conveniently forgetting? 8:39:43 PM Rune: Or, say, someone else look like an ambassador... 8:39:56 PM Creed: "It's not an immediate threat to those in the vicinity, Rune." 8:40:08 PM Josh: Jamaros: "If I say no, you going to find another wall?" 8:40:19 PM Rune: Yes, but it's a much worse threat than any other school to someone subtle. 8:40:34 PM Hank: There's a wall right here I don't have to look far at all. 8:41:19 PM Quill: Let me ask you this, Jamaros. Why would Jarqin send a dragon to kill Wickus? Would you happen to know that? 8:41:19 PM Rune: No, Hank. 8:41:21 PM Rune: Blood stains. 8:41:32 PM Josh: Jamaros shoots a glare at Hank. "You know, I know that's meant as a threat...but it's also kind of a turn on." 8:42:03 PM Josh: Jamaros: "Well, Wickus was our guy on the inside. Maybe he was eliminating loose ends." 8:42:54 PM Quill: That's what I thought. 8:43:57 PM Rune: I really think you guys should date, but make sure you talk about safe words first. 8:44:09 PM Josh: Jamaros: "Other than that, I have some boring information about the drop site...and nothing else of note." 8:44:53 PM Rune: What about the drop site? 8:45:26 PM Josh: Jamaros: "Oh, it was out of town. Had to work some channels. Get it deep into the empire." 8:45:57 PM Josh: Jamaros: "We ended up working out a drop site by the mountain range...the...uh...I can't remember what they're called, but they're on the North side." 8:46:45 PM Hank: I thought you said you had the information on the drop site? And now you don't know specifics? 8:46:57 PM Quill: Quill is looking at the rod, trying to find a part that corresponds with the wand and obsidian rock. 8:47:09 PM Rune: I want to know what that transformation thing was for. 8:47:10 PM Josh: Jamaros tears off a bit of parchment. "Here." 8:47:24 PM Josh: Jamaros: "Here's what I have on the drop site. You want it?" 8:47:34 PM Hank: Hank will take it. 8:47:35 PM Quill: Yes. 8:48:26 PM Rune: Leni also inspects the rod! 8:49:41 PM Hank: Hank will check the paper. 8:50:15 PM Rune: ... that could be it, there. 8:50:25 PM Quill: Quill shrugs, handing it over to Rune. "I don't know why I'm looking, I'm not a Wizard." 8:50:25 PM Rune: Leni points to the bit where the orb meets the rod. 8:51:11 PM Quill: Oh, good. If that is it, that means that it's here and not gods-know-where. 8:51:49 PM Josh: Now that it's pointed out, you can see where there's something seemingly smushed between the orb and the rod. Like some bit of gum stuck between the two objects. 8:52:09 PM Quill: Maybe that's what's holding it together. 8:52:31 PM Rune: It might be. 8:52:41 PM Quill: Rune, can you use the items individually? Like, can you access just the rock and... turn it off? 8:53:33 PM Rune: I don't think so. 8:54:18 PM Quill: Wait, Jamaros. When you sold the orb, did you think it was functional? 8:55:41 PM Josh: Jamaros: "No, not really. I figured it was a fake." 8:56:21 PM Josh: Jamaros: "Also, it didn't look like this." 8:56:45 PM Josh: Jamaros: "The one I sold was jade and had runes all over it. This is like a crystal ball." 8:57:41 PM Rune: That might have been the transformation magic. 8:58:03 PM Quill: Well, the Orb of Dragonkind was thought lost, so who knows what it's been through. 8:58:08 PM Rune: It might be able to transform multiple magic items to a single purpose. I wonder if there's an egg in there or something. 8:58:31 PM Creed: "I doubt a Power is in there." 8:59:21 PM Josh: Taeral: "So, where's the wand, then?" 8:59:23 PM Rune: By the way, I think you ought to give us that egg of yours. 8:59:43 PM Quill: I think the wand is here. 8:59:47 PM Rune: Maybe it's the stick. What do you think, you're more knowledgeable by far about wands. 9:00:14 PM Rune: ... is Waldo also a transformation wand? 9:00:15 PM Creed: (( Who are you referring to?? )) 9:00:19 PM Quill: Quill looks around. 9:00:26 PM Rune: Leni meant Jam. 9:00:32 PM Josh: Jamaros: "What egg?" 9:00:34 PM Creed: (( He did, Anna has it )) 9:00:55 PM Josh: Jamaros: "The really nasty thing? I gave that to your druid friend." 9:01:12 PM Nilani: It is currently in my possession, yes. 9:01:23 PM Quill: I'll be right back. 9:01:26 PM Rune: Oh, right. I'd forgotten with everything else going on. 9:01:35 PM Quill: There is a LOT on our plate. 9:01:36 PM Rune: If you find any more, let us know. I don't think they're safe. 9:02:25 PM Quill: Quill takes the rod. "I just want to check something real quick." 9:03:09 PM Josh: Jamaros: "Well, if this threesome's not happening--" 9:03:25 PM Josh: She rolls up the parchment and attempts to take the bit she gave to Hank back. 9:04:17 PM Hank: I will keep that, but let me walk you to the door. 9:04:27 PM Rune: Maybe next time. 9:04:36 PM Josh: Jamaros: "...I don't recall that being part of the deal, big man." 9:04:43 PM Creed: "We already have the number and how it looks, so he can have the paper back." 9:05:33 PM Hank: We can discuss that on your way out. 9:05:52 PM Josh: Jamaros: "...ok..." 9:06:43 PM Hank: Hank walks out with Jamaros. 9:07:04 PM Rune: Just scream if he gets too rough. 9:07:15 PM Rune: ... unless you're into screaming... 9:07:29 PM Josh: Jamaros waves at you as she's seen off. 9:07:29 PM Rune: ((I have to go with my dad to pick up the pizzas apparently. >.< I'll bring my phone though.)) 9:07:33 PM Rune: Leni waves. 9:07:36 PM Josh: ((Ok)) 9:07:54 PM Rune: Bother. I don't know what we should do next. 9:10:51 PM Rune: ((Or not, actually! But in about 10 minutes I'll have to go and get food, but I'll bring my comp up then.)) 9:11:00 PM Rune: We ought to do something about the allegations about Whitestone. 9:11:02 PM Josh: As you say this. 9:11:28 PM Josh: You hear a nasty, ear splitting sound from upstairs, see bits of dust fall from the ceiling and then hear a loud crash. 9:11:43 PM Rune: Leni runs up there! 9:11:50 PM Rune: It might be a dragon! 9:12:12 PM Nilani: Nilani also clomps her way upstairs. 9:13:04 PM Josh: As you run up, you find Quill in a room, the rod on the floor about ten feet off from him. Quill is lying on his back against the wall, a Quill-shaped dent in the wall above him and a bit of blood dripping from his nose. 9:13:21 PM Quill: I learned something important about the rod, guys. 9:13:30 PM Rune: Quill! What happened? 9:13:32 PM Rune: Arer you all right? 9:13:37 PM Quill: I tried to break it. 9:14:01 PM Quill: I figured it either wouldn't work, or we'd learn something. 9:14:05 PM Rune: Not a good idea. 9:14:26 PM Quill: I know, that's why I didn't tell anyone. 9:15:15 PM Quill: But, this isn't just... slapped together. 9:15:31 PM Quill: Someone had to learn how to put these objects together, and where to get them. 9:15:48 PM Quill: Right? 9:15:58 PM Nilani: Nilani immediately starts healing him, unless he objects. 9:16:06 PM Quill: ((He does not.)) 9:16:14 PM Josh: How are you healing? 9:16:44 PM Nilani: wounds, using a second-level slot. 9:16:54 PM Rune: Probably. 9:17:47 PM Nilani: a total of 12 9:18:22 PM Quill: ((Nice!)) 9:18:27 PM Quill: So... now we know that. 9:18:47 PM Rune: So it probably is THE orb. 9:19:23 PM Josh: Taeral: "So it would seem." 9:19:45 PM Josh: Taeral: "And I would guess Quill is right. There are other things mixed in here." 9:20:31 PM Quill: Quill stands up, dusts himself up. "Why don't you take it, Rune, I don't trust myself to keep doing stupid things." 9:20:44 PM Rune: Leni takes it back and kisses him on the cheek, but then gives it to Taeral. 9:21:59 PM Quill: Maybe we should find Wickus. I don't want Whitestone to start trying to tie up loose ends, too. 9:22:06 PM Quill: If the dragon didn't already eat him. 9:23:38 PM Josh: Taeral takes it. 9:24:02 PM Josh: Taeral: "I will make sure this stays out of bad hands while you are gone." 9:24:14 PM Rune: All right. Don't use it. 9:24:21 PM Rune: But if there's any other analysis you can do... 9:24:28 PM Josh: Taeral: "I have some ideas." 9:24:40 PM Josh: Taeral: "Magic items was my forte once." 9:25:41 PM Quill: Quill nods. 9:26:12 PM Rune: Leni nods. 9:26:16 PM Rune: It still is. 9:26:22 PM Rune: Leni hugs him too. 9:26:28 PM Josh: Taeral hugs her back. 9:26:38 PM Rune: Leni checks with William to see if the guards have found Wickus! 9:28:01 PM Josh: William: "Haven't heard anything yet. My men are checking all around the Guild." 9:30:39 PM Josh: William: "What did you say this one's name was?" 9:30:45 PM Rune: Wickus. 9:30:56 PM Quill: He's got a cart. 9:31:15 PM Quill: Otherwise, I'm at a bit of a loss. 9:32:05 PM Josh: William: "...does this guy smell like he hasn't bathed since the last Gracious Deceased concert?" 9:32:29 PM Nilani: Second-to-last, yes. 9:33:54 PM Josh: William: "In that case, I may have reports on him heading north on Maple. Can you intercept?" 9:34:10 PM Rune: We're on our way. 9:34:11 PM Rune: Leni heads out! 9:34:13 PM Quill: Yes. 9:34:22 PM Quill: Quill goes outside and turns into a crow! 9:34:33 PM Hank: Hank runs into the group as they head out. 9:34:58 PM Rune: Did you apologize? 9:35:36 PM Quill: Caw. 9:35:41 PM Hank: We had a discussion. Is now really the time? 9:36:15 PM Rune: You keep saying like that like there'll be a good time. 9:37:08 PM Hank: Aren't we heading somewhere right now? 9:37:32 PM Quill: Quill flies in the directions indicated. 9:37:51 PM Rune: Yes, and most of us can walk and talk at the same time. 9:37:52 PM Hank: Hank will get on Kai and follow. 9:37:59 PM Rune: Leni gets on the carpet and goes with everyone else. 9:38:07 PM Rune: Or... fly and talk... 9:38:17 PM Rune: Leni clings to Anna or possibly Creed for dear life. 9:38:54 PM Josh: Ok, so, you guys take off on various methods of flight. 9:39:07 PM Nilani: PCHOOO 9:39:12 PM Josh: Either Hank or Quill will take the lead as they are the fastest right now. 9:39:27 PM Quill: Caw. 9:39:29 PM Josh: Really, it depends on whether or not Kai lets him. 9:39:35 PM Josh: As Kai is the fastest. 9:40:12 PM Hank: Hank will take the lead 9:40:21 PM Josh: I would like perception checks. 9:40:47 PM Hank: ((10 )) 9:40:57 PM Nilani: 8 9:42:11 PM Rune: THERE HE IS! 9:42:12 PM Rune: ... 9:42:20 PM Rune: Leni throws up over the side of the carpet. SORRY PASSERSBY! 9:43:15 PM Quill: Quill dives to land in front of his cart. 9:43:21 PM Creed: (( 22 )) 9:43:48 PM Hank: Hank will land in front of the cart as well. 9:43:56 PM Josh: Wickus: "GAH! ...Hello bird man! Do you like beads?!? I HAVE BEADS!!!" 9:44:15 PM Josh: Wickus is just enraptured in Quill's crow form. 9:44:40 PM Josh: He doesn't even notice the flying horse land right in front of him. 9:44:44 PM Nilani: Nilani will bring the carpet gently down, if she is steering. 9:44:44 PM Rune: Leni closes her eyes tight shut until the carpet lands. 9:45:24 PM Josh: He looks over at the rest of you. "Sorry, with customer! Form a line, I will get queue going!" 9:45:47 PM Quill: Caw. 9:45:50 PM Hank: We are with the bird. 9:46:02 PM Rune: He's my boyfriend. 9:46:05 PM Josh: Wickus: "YOU! Bird man! What say...ten feathers for...2...carry the...FOUR BEADS! Magic beads!" 9:46:23 PM Rune: I think we might have to take you into protective custody. 9:46:44 PM Josh: Wickus: "Not now! Shop hours! No close, thank you, goodbye!" 9:47:04 PM Josh: He is shooting Rune a very nasty look as he says this. 9:47:04 PM Quill: Quill changes back into a drow. 9:47:26 PM Josh: Wickus: "...no feathers, NO BEADS!" 9:47:41 PM Quill: Quill hands him a couple of feathers. 9:48:06 PM Quill: Did you run into a dragon last night? 9:48:10 PM Josh: Wickus takes them happily. "Here you go." He hands you one bead for every two feathers you gave him. 9:48:23 PM Josh: Wickus: "...don't think so, no." 9:48:25 PM Rune: Those are pretty. 9:48:34 PM Josh: Wickus: "Maybe while I was napping." 9:48:36 PM Rune: Have you had lunch yet? 9:48:55 PM Josh: Wickus: "Yes! Yes! I have leftovers! You want?" 9:49:10 PM Josh: He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a dead rat with the head missing. 9:49:34 PM Rune: Leni goes a bit pinkish again. "No thank you. Why don't you come with us?" 9:49:54 PM Josh: Wickus puts the rat away. "You...you want...ah!" 9:50:05 PM Josh: He dives into his cart. "Let me see, let me see." 9:51:10 PM Josh: He pulls out a few paint brushes. "THIS! YOU LIKE?" 9:51:15 PM Hank: Hank will look around to see if anyone is watching or following Wickus. 9:51:25 PM Josh: Roll perception. 9:51:34 PM Quill: Hey, did you know a dragonborn guy named Jarqin? 9:51:42 PM Hank: (( 9 )) 9:52:46 PM Quill: He was a dick, if that helps. 9:53:26 PM Josh: Wickus: "Um...oh...no...I don't think so." 9:53:34 PM Josh: Wickus: "So many questions." 9:54:18 PM Quill: We like to know who we're buying from, you know? 9:54:30 PM Josh: Wickus: "My name Wickus!" 9:54:57 PM Rune: Wickus, why don't you come and visit us? We want to look at your stuff and maybe buy some things. 9:55:53 PM Josh: Wickus's face becomes more uncertain. "...who you work for? Hunters! I no go back!" 9:56:22 PM Quill: Oh, no, we dont' like the hunters. Like Whitestone, that guy's kind of a pompous ass, isn't he? 9:56:48 PM Rune: We're Aegis, we're not with the witchhunters. 9:56:55 PM Josh: Wickus nods. "Big meanie! He wet the bed, you know? All the time!" 9:57:12 PM Rune: ... really? 9:57:15 PM Quill: That... is very interesting. 9:57:29 PM Josh: Wickus: "...you really want to buy my things?" 9:57:46 PM Quill: Hey, I love that jug you sold me. 9:57:55 PM Quill: I use it every morning. 9:57:57 PM Josh: Wickus: "...we met before?" 9:58:09 PM Quill: ...yes. I'm the drow. 9:58:31 PM Quill: The only non-vampiric drow in the city as far as I can tell. 9:58:44 PM Josh: Wickus: "...drow?" 9:58:57 PM Rune: I think I saw one the other day. But maybe it was just a dark-skinned human. 9:59:15 PM Rune: Come on, let's go. We can have some tea, and Gerald made cookies. 9:59:17 PM Quill: Anyway, yes, we have met before and I was very satisfied with the service. 9:59:41 PM Josh: Wickus: "Return customer! ...hrm...never had that before." 9:59:55 PM Josh: Wickus: "Oh, I have punch cards!" 10:00:04 PM Quill: Will you come with us? 10:00:47 PM Josh: Wickus goes back into the cart and pulls out this wet...crinkled...very unsanitary looking piece of parchment. "Here you go. Fifth time, you get three gold off! Big deal!" 10:00:57 PM Josh: Wickus: "You say something?!?" 10:01:16 PM Rune: Will you come with us? 10:02:09 PM Quill: Quill looks around. "Guys. Look around." 10:02:15 PM Josh: Wickus: "...ok...I have vacation time built up, anyway." 10:02:31 PM Josh: As Quill says that, you see three figures begin to encroach on you. 10:03:14 PM Rune: Leni looks. 10:03:28 PM Josh: ((His name is Wickus. I've been getting it wrong this whole time.)) 10:03:48 PM Quill: ((I thought so! I thought I had it wrong the first time.)) 10:04:08 PM Josh: ((...I'll fix that when I post the logs.)) 10:04:22 PM Josh: The figures begin to draw weapons. 10:04:38 PM Rune: Leni fireballs them. 10:04:51 PM Josh: Ok. Roll it. 10:04:51 PM Hank: Hank will draw my sword and approach them 10:05:17 PM Josh: Fireball at 3rd level? 10:05:33 PM Rune: ((Yep.)) 10:06:06 PM Josh: ((Your spell DC doesn't happen to be lower than 12, is it?)) 10:06:18 PM Rune: ((I don't see how it could be.)) 10:06:25 PM Josh: ((Ok, they all fail)) 10:06:36 PM Quill: ((Nice!)) 10:07:01 PM Josh: As they approach, and begin to draw their weapons...BOOM! 10:07:19 PM Rune: I'm not having with any more nonsense today. 10:07:50 PM Josh: This does, admittedly, cause some collateral damage as well, and a bunch of normies behind them take off running. 10:08:13 PM Rune: Leni aimed it up high enough that it should have only hit them. She can do that! 10:08:27 PM Josh: Ok. 10:08:47 PM Josh: You still hit a building or two in the process. 10:09:01 PM Rune: ((Fair enough!)) 10:09:16 PM Josh: No casualties though. You're good enough for that. 10:09:36 PM Josh: The three figures are lying prone on the ground. 10:10:19 PM Rune: Hank, Anna, could you stabilize them? ... assuming they're not all dead. 10:10:30 PM Hank: Hank will approach them. 10:10:52 PM Quill: Quill is keeping an eye out and keeping tabs on Wickus. 10:10:58 PM Nilani: Nilani will also head over and make sure they don't bleed out. 10:11:04 PM Josh: As Hank and Anna approach, they are beginning to get up. 10:11:27 PM Josh: Wickus reaches into his cart and pulls out a wand. 10:11:30 PM Hank: Hank will attack the nearest one. 10:11:40 PM Josh: Ok, let's roll initiative. 10:11:45 PM Josh: For the sake of order. 10:12:10 PM Hank: (( 13 )) 10:12:22 PM Nilani: 11 10:13:37 PM Quill: ((18)) 10:13:53 PM Josh: Ok, the guy Hank is approaching gets first turn. 10:14:01 PM Josh: He is going to throw something at Hank. 10:14:22 PM Josh: He hits. 10:14:29 PM Josh: Hank, I need a DEX save. 10:15:14 PM Hank: ((19 using my shield)) 10:15:30 PM Josh: ((...right...Paladin shit)) 10:17:07 PM Josh: You take one point of damage as something round and hard hits you in the leg and, suddenly, you feel as though your feet are being bound together. You begin to fall but catch yourself and stay up. You are considered restrained and may only move half your speed while under this condition. 10:17:21 PM Josh: He then gets up and uses a bonus action to draw a wand. 10:17:26 PM Josh: And that's his turn. 10:17:27 PM Josh: Quill. 10:21:00 PM Josh: ...Quill! 10:21:04 PM Quill: ((Sorry.)) 10:21:14 PM Quill: ((Are the others getting up?)) 10:21:19 PM Josh: They are. 10:21:35 PM Quill: ((How are the dressed? How hurt do they look?)) 10:22:09 PM Josh: ((They look pretty hurt and are dressed like civilians. You see daggers on at least two of them and this guy's pulling a wand)) 10:23:50 PM Quill: Quill will use his bonus action to conjure up a Spiritual weapon to attack one of the ones that don't have a wand. 10:24:28 PM Josh: Ok. 10:24:46 PM Josh: Is that your turn? 10:25:09 PM Quill: Quill makes a shining spear attack that guy. (20 to hit.) 10:25:16 PM Josh: Yeah, that hits. 10:25:44 PM Quill: ((8 damage to him.)) 10:25:59 PM Quill: Quill uses his regular action to do two eldritch blasts at the wand wielder. 10:26:12 PM Josh: He gets speared in the side. He's not down but he's not happy. 10:26:14 PM Josh: Ok. 10:26:37 PM Josh: Both blasts make contact, and you shove him back a bit. 10:26:49 PM Quill: ((7 total.)) 10:26:59 PM Josh: Ok. Noted. 10:27:36 PM Josh: Hank. 10:28:05 PM Hank: ((Can I reach any of them at half speed?)) 10:28:17 PM Josh: No. You'd be just out of reach of the nearest guy. 10:28:30 PM Josh: You can take a turn getting untangled, but that's an action. 10:29:31 PM Hank: ((Can I throw a hand axe?)) 10:29:39 PM Josh: You may. 10:29:43 PM Josh: At which one? 10:30:11 PM Hank: The one with the wand. 10:30:15 PM Josh: Ok. 10:30:23 PM Josh: That hits. 10:30:47 PM Josh: So, last time, you threw and it didn't land so perfect, this time it does, right into the guy's leg. 10:30:52 PM Josh: He starts screaming. 10:31:23 PM Hank: That's it. 10:31:26 PM Josh: Ok. 10:31:37 PM Josh: Now, the untouched (relatively) baddie goes. 10:32:00 PM Josh: He looks around, mutters something and POOF! Vanishes in a cloud of smoke. 10:32:47 PM Josh: He reappears beside Hank (cause he can't reach the rest of you) and attempts to grapple him. 10:33:02 PM Josh: Hank, roll athletics. 10:33:13 PM Josh: At disadvantage. 10:34:00 PM Hank: (( 12 )) 10:34:11 PM Josh: Still better than him. 10:34:25 PM Josh: He tries to grab you, but even half-tied...it's just sad. 10:34:38 PM Josh: Baddie 3: "...guys...this was a bad idea." 10:34:56 PM Josh: Anna. 10:35:30 PM Josh: ...Anna? 10:36:13 PM Nilani: Nilani will cast Entangle in an attempt to snare as many of them at once as she can. 10:36:22 PM Rune: If you don't want to die I'd sit down, certainly. 10:36:32 PM Josh: How big is Entangle? 10:36:55 PM Josh: You can only get 1 or 2. 10:37:16 PM Nilani: 20ft square, and that's alright 10:37:53 PM Josh: Ok, which two do you focus on? And do you care if Hank gets caught in it? 10:38:15 PM Nilani: rather not catch Hank in it. 10:38:52 PM Josh: Ok, then you will need to aim it at wand guy and guy currently being stabbed by a spear. 10:39:14 PM Josh: What's your DC? 10:39:30 PM Josh: NVM, I looked it up. 10:39:30 PM Nilani: 14 10:39:33 PM Josh: Ok. 10:39:39 PM Josh: Wand guy gets entangled. 10:39:47 PM Josh: Spear guy manages to break free. 10:39:59 PM Josh: Anything else? 10:40:25 PM Nilani: Nilani will then turn into a bear. "GRAARGH!" 10:40:49 PM Quill: ((SURPRISE BEAR)) 10:41:01 PM Josh: ...roll intimidation, with adv. 10:41:22 PM Nilani: 20 10:41:33 PM Josh: ...you think you detect a hint of urine coming from their trousers. 10:41:50 PM Josh: That your turn? 10:41:56 PM Nilani: yep 10:41:59 PM Josh: Ok. 10:42:09 PM Quill: ((CURSE MY ENHANCED SENSES IN THIS BEAR FORM)) 10:42:46 PM Josh: Wickus, who cares not for who he hits, points out a wand and fires a load of web at Hank, the knife guy, and Anna. I need all three of you to make STR saving throws. 10:43:04 PM Josh: WAIT! 10:43:06 PM Josh: No. 10:43:09 PM Josh: I am wrong. 10:43:11 PM Josh: DEX saving. 10:43:47 PM Hank: (( 9 )) 10:44:02 PM Nilani: 13 10:44:12 PM Josh: ((Does your DEX thing apply to Anna or just you?)) 10:44:46 PM Hank: (( is Anna within 10 feet of me if so she gets plus 3 )) 10:45:07 PM Josh: ((...Anna, you were running up at the time, right?)) 10:45:26 PM Nilani: yeh. 10:45:50 PM Josh: Then yes, I think she is. So, Anna, cause of paladins, you get a +3. 10:46:06 PM Josh: So you and knife guy escape the blast. 10:46:17 PM Josh: And Hank gets silly-stringed to the ground. 10:46:34 PM Josh: Creed. 10:46:49 PM Creed: ((Which one looks the toughest right now?)) 10:47:02 PM Josh: The knife guy. The one attacking Hank. 10:48:06 PM Hank: ((Is the web on fire because of fireball remnants?)) 10:48:13 PM Josh: ((No)) 10:48:27 PM Josh: ((It was not cast when the fireball went off)) 10:48:42 PM Josh: ((You're just immobilized until you break free)) 10:50:02 PM Creed: Creed will cast Tasha's Hideous laughter on him 10:50:16 PM Josh: What's the save and DC? 10:50:59 PM Creed: WIS 13 10:51:30 PM Josh: ((...this spell never works for you...he rolled a NAT 20)) 10:51:54 PM Josh: The spell just bounces off of him, he doesn't even smile. 10:52:14 PM Quill: ((One day, your time will come.)) 10:52:24 PM Creed: As a bonus action, she will use racial darkness on him 10:52:31 PM Josh: Ok. 10:53:45 PM Josh: Rune. 10:54:39 PM Josh: On which one? 10:54:41 PM Rune: ((10 hitting the knife guy, 9 hitting the spear guy.)) 10:55:01 PM Josh: Spear guy goes down. 10:55:07 PM Josh: He doesn't even get a turn. 10:55:16 PM Josh: Knife guy is blind and hurt and panicking. 10:55:38 PM Rune: Surrender. 10:56:07 PM Rune: I haven't killed anybody all day and I just don't want to do the paperwork, it's a nuisance. 10:56:22 PM Josh: Baddie #1: "Ok! We give! We give!" 10:56:49 PM Josh: Baddie throws down his wand. 10:58:04 PM Rune: ((End init?)) 10:58:09 PM Josh: Yeah. 10:58:41 PM Josh: Knife guy swings periodically, but he's blind and not really doing anything. 10:58:49 PM Josh: He ends up tripping over a crate. 10:59:04 PM Hank: Hank will work on breaking free from restraints and webbing. 10:59:08 PM Quill: So, who are you people. 10:59:12 PM Rune: Good question. 10:59:36 PM Josh: Knife Guy: "We are Mighty Sturgeon!" 10:59:39 PM Quill: Quill will direct his spiritual weapon, which sticks around for another minute, to help get people free of webs. 10:59:49 PM Quill: ... is that a band name? 10:59:56 PM Josh: ((It's really just Hank)) 11:00:15 PM Josh: Wand Guy: "It's our adventuring name. We're adventurers." 11:00:30 PM Rune: ... and you picked a fight with us why? 11:00:43 PM Josh: Wand Guy: "YOU FIREBALLED US!" 11:01:11 PM Josh: Knife Guy: "Like the sturgeon, we swim upstream! We are not held to your rules, man!" 11:01:13 PM Nilani: Nilani chuckles. It sounds a bit odd, as she is a bear. 11:01:24 PM Rune: You drew weapons on police. How did you think that was going to go? 11:02:02 PM Josh: Wand Guy: "...well...we kind of thought we'd just be going after one evil wizard's minion...so..." 11:02:17 PM Rune: What evil wizard? What minion? 11:02:49 PM Quill: Who sent you? 11:03:16 PM Josh: Wand Guy: "...that's what the white haired dude told us...he said he was working for an evil wizard and we had to bring him in for questioning." 11:03:43 PM Nilani: Harrumph. 11:03:49 PM Josh: Knife Guy: "Don't talk, man! They're all just puppets! Puppets of the Man, MAN!" 11:03:57 PM Josh: Wand Guy: "Shut up, Rick!" 11:04:13 PM Rune: Rick... 11:04:28 PM Josh: Knife Guy: "Dude, my name is Moonshadow now." 11:04:30 PM Rune: Did the white haired man look like this? 11:04:38 PM Rune: Leni illusions up an image of Whitestone? 11:04:47 PM Josh: Wand Guy: "Yeah, that's the dude." 11:04:57 PM Creed: "If you think we were puppets, would you believe that a puppet would stop when you said that you surrendered? Because if I were as such, I wouldn't hesitate to kill you." 11:05:21 PM Rune: We can't kill them now, they're very important witnesses. 11:05:26 PM Josh: Rick: "...that's just what the man wants you to think, man." 11:05:28 PM Rune: Leni calls William on the badge and asks if he's alone. 11:05:39 PM Josh: William: "Yes." 11:05:52 PM Rune: Good. Whitestone just sent three goons over to kill us. 11:06:07 PM Rune: ... well, to kill Wickus. 11:06:18 PM Josh: Wand Guy: "Not kill. He just wanted us to bring him in." 11:06:31 PM Rune: In where? 11:06:41 PM Hank: Why didn't he use the witch hunters though? 11:07:00 PM Josh: Wand Guy: "I dunno. He just told us to bring him to this house a few blocks from here." 11:07:13 PM Rune: Because he plans to kill them afterward, obviously. 11:07:19 PM Rune: Haven't you ever talked to anybody evil before? 11:07:35 PM Josh: Wand Guy: "...this was kind of our first gig..." 11:07:44 PM Quill: And you really ruined it. 11:07:55 PM Rune: Well, they sort of are key witnesses now. 11:08:30 PM Josh: ((So...did anyone bother to stabilize the third guy?)) 11:08:32 PM Hank: And we know where Whitestone is right now. 11:08:49 PM Rune: Leni gave instructions to do so, but she is not a healer, no. 11:08:59 PM Hank: Hank will see if he can stabilize him. 11:09:09 PM Rune: Leni relays all this to William via the badge. 11:09:36 PM Josh: There is a long pause. 11:10:00 PM Creed: "Wait, which house?" 11:10:05 PM Josh: Third Guy: "OH GODS! OH GODS! I WAS-- THAT WAS-- OH GODS! 11:10:18 PM Nilani: Nilani will turn back into a humanoid, as there seems to be no more trouble at the moment. 11:10:35 PM Rune: That was a near death experience, yes. 11:10:50 PM Josh: Wand Guy: "There's this...well, not a house...like this old, abandoned building nobody goes anymore. Sacred Stone, or something." 11:10:54 PM Hank: Hank will pull my axe out of wand guys leg. 11:11:19 PM Hank: Not the creepy illithid house again. 11:11:19 PM Rune: You're welcome for not making it an actual death experience. 11:11:36 PM Nilani: Nilani will heal up the hole, if he doesn't do so. 11:11:38 PM Creed: "Did we ever get rid of the thing that was inside?" 11:11:40 PM Josh: The smell of urine eminates from third guy. 11:12:01 PM Josh: Wand Guy: "...what thing?" 11:12:33 PM Rune: All right, let's get these four into protective custody and go after Whitestone. 11:12:54 PM Rune: William's people should be around here somewhere... 11:13:32 PM Josh: Ok, so you gather some guards to round them up. Do you bring Wickus to Sacred Stone too, or just go yourselves? 11:13:46 PM Rune: Leni has him go with the guards and goes themselves. 11:14:27 PM Quill: Quill helps get everyone settled. 11:15:34 PM Josh: Ok, so it takes a while, even with your various flying capabilities to get to Sacred Stone. But after a bit, you all arrive. 11:16:29 PM Rune: Leni knocks on the door. 11:16:45 PM Josh: As you knock, the door opens. CREEEAAAAKKKK 11:16:46 PM Quill: ...why do all the evil people retreat the Illthid Manor? 11:17:07 PM Rune: If they had an original bone in their body they wouldn't be evil. 11:17:14 PM Rune: Leni steps in and looks around. 11:18:34 PM Josh: The place has been cleaned up since you were last here. 11:18:45 PM Josh: The dead fish-people are gone. Some rubble removed. 11:19:12 PM Quill: Be careful. He had a weapon... like a musket, but smaller, and up his sleeve. So if he seems unarmed, he might not be. 11:19:24 PM Quill: It's how he killed Jarqin. 11:19:58 PM Josh: You hear a voice from the shadows...but it sounds...wrong...rickety...creaky. 11:20:15 PM Josh: Whitestone: "I assure you, I have no intention to harm and of you." 11:20:32 PM Josh: Whitestone: "I supposed none of you were convenient enough to bring Wickus with you." 11:21:03 PM Hank: And what do you want with Wickus in the first place? 11:21:18 PM Josh: Whitestone: "To protect him." 11:21:43 PM Hank: You have a funny way of protecting people. 11:22:04 PM Hank: (( is he visible or still in shadows?)) 11:22:17 PM Josh: ((Still in the shadows...you see nothing)) 11:22:42 PM Rune: Oh, just come out and let us arrest you already. 11:22:46 PM Hank: Hank tries to approach wherever the voice seems to be emanating from. 11:22:47 PM Rune: I can't believe you took bribes. 11:22:51 PM Rune: That's so low. 11:23:13 PM Josh: Roll perception, Hank. 11:25:44 PM Josh: Whitestone: "Who said that?" 11:26:12 PM Hank: Doesn't matter who it is enough for us to take you in for questioning. 11:26:16 PM Quill: Quill conjures up dancing lights and sends them up to the ceiling. 11:26:42 PM Hank: Come out peaceably and we can settle this at the station. 11:26:59 PM Josh: Quill's dancing lights float up and reveal a strange device attached to the ceiling. It's like...a large funnel or scoop with something round inside of it and there's a strange grate beside it. The voice is coming from that thing. 11:27:16 PM Josh: Whitestone: "I don't see any reason to come out, thank you." 11:28:03 PM Quill: If you're innocent, you shouldn't be worried. If you did something stupid, like hired some idiots to try and attack us... 11:28:08 PM Rune: You had the job, you know. 11:28:52 PM Josh: Whitestone: "Until they were going to give it to someone else. Someone from another charter far away, while I've been here for years." 11:30:08 PM Rune: They weren't. 11:30:25 PM Rune: What are you doing in there, anyway? 11:30:56 PM Rune: You're not trying to turn yourself into a giant dragon, are you? Because it never helps. 11:31:11 PM Hank: Hank will look for footprints or any indication of what direction he might be in. 11:31:22 PM Josh: Roll investigation, Hank. 11:31:32 PM Josh: Whitestone: "...what are you talking about?" 11:31:48 PM Hank: (( 21)) 11:31:49 PM Quill: Theoretically, he should lure us into a hall of mirrors, if he wants to do this right. 11:32:57 PM Josh: Whitestone: "...to what end?" 11:33:51 PM Hank: Hank will walk further into the building. 11:34:03 PM Rune: That big ball thing with the scoop. 11:34:26 PM Quill: I think it's a device he's using to project his voice. 11:34:42 PM Josh: Whitestone: "Very observant. My own design." 11:35:12 PM Rune: Oh good, I didn't want to think that much about his sex life. 11:35:29 PM Quill: Quill follows Hank. 11:36:06 PM Josh: Ok, so I know, how many are following Hank and how many are staying here? 11:37:16 PM Rune: Leni follows. 11:37:32 PM Nilani: Nilani follows, cautiously. 11:37:36 PM Rune: Leni also casts Locate Creature. 11:38:11 PM Rune: Leni touches Hank and Quill's sleeve and points to the back of the house. 11:38:28 PM Quill: Quill nods at her, quietly. 11:38:33 PM Josh: Ok, if everyone is going, I'd like people to roll intiative. Not for a chart, just...like...as a skill check. 11:39:58 PM Hank: (( 11 )) 11:40:15 PM Nilani: 18 11:40:32 PM Creed: ((13)) 11:40:39 PM Josh: Ok, here's what happens. 11:41:38 PM Josh: Anna pulls ahead at some point and gets out to the courtyard where you see Whitestone on...a weird device. It's like a long staff with pedals and a whirly bit at the top. And he seems to be getting just off the ground with it. 11:41:55 PM Josh: Anna, before anybody else gets here, you get to make the first action. 11:42:31 PM Nilani: it be vaild to cast Entangle to tether it to the ground? 11:43:16 PM Josh: ...because you beat his init roll, I'll say sure. 11:44:02 PM Josh: And he fails his save...so you ensnare him...in tall grass. 11:44:47 PM Quill: ((SUCK IT, SCIENCE)) 11:45:03 PM Josh: And the rest of you catch up to this...frankly sad display. 11:46:20 PM Josh: Whitestone: "...this is not what I had planned." 11:46:33 PM Rune: Are you going to come quietly or do we have to kill you? 11:47:46 PM Josh: Whitestone: "I'd rather you not kill me...so..." 11:47:50 PM Josh: He raises his hands. 11:48:20 PM Hank: Hank will approach and restrain him. 11:48:41 PM Quill: Good choice. Let's watch that mircomusket, too, Hank. 11:50:13 PM Hank: Will do , Quill. 11:50:43 PM Rune: It's a marvelous invention, did you make it yourself? 11:52:24 PM Josh: Hank finds, not just the derringer in the right sleeve, but also two other "micro-muskets", one seems a larger version of the original, but with six barrels, and the other has two barrels that are longer and wider, with a sliding mechanism along the bottom. 11:52:32 PM Josh: This message has been removed. 11:52:56 PM Josh: Whitestone: "Why the sudden interest in mechanics?" 11:53:30 PM Rune: Mainly I was wondering why you didn't just patent them and make a bunch of money that way. 11:53:45 PM Quill: Quill is still keeping an eye on the surroundings. He does not trust this mansion. 11:54:18 PM Hank: Hank will hand the weapons over to Quill and secure Whitestone. 11:54:53 PM Josh: Whitestone: "My family has plenty of wealth, money was not a concern." 11:55:23 PM Hank: Then what was the goal? 11:55:58 PM Rune: Are all the witchhunters corrupt, or is it just you? 11:56:27 PM Josh: Whitestone: "I am not confessing to anything." 11:56:44 PM Josh: Whitestone: "I still haven't heard any of the evidence for these charges against me." 11:57:30 PM Quill: The three idiots you incited to attack us. 11:58:37 PM Josh: Whitestone: "If you want any more information, I will gladly give my statement at the station." 11:58:48 PM Quill: This message has been removed. 11:59:11 PM Rune: Yes, well, let's get there quickly. 11:59:16 PM Hank: Then let's go. This place creeps me out. 11:59:21 PM Quill: Agreed. 11:59:29 PM Josh: And you will get there...next week.